Just a training injury
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: In preparation for the upcoming battle against Walhart Robin decides to train with his girlfriend Kjelle. During the training he pushes himself too hard and ends up hurting himself. Concerned, Kjelle tends to the injury but she sees that Robin's hormones are getting the better of him and decides to act on her own desires. Not for kiddies, explicit sexual content involved.


I can't believe I've written smut. But once an idea takes hold it just won't let go of you until it's been fully written out, so I've followed that idea through till the end. Last chance for little kids to back away, otherwise enjoy this story and first time smut-fic.

* * *

It was another day for the Shepherds in the campaign against Valm, and their chances for victory had miraculously turned around recently. With Walhart's forces falling back to the capital, Robin had ordered a day's rest for the Shepherds to recover from the constant fighting. This also gave Flavia and the Feroxi soldier's time to grieve for Basilio, who gave his life to let Flavia and the other soldiers escape. And so Robin used what spare time he had to study up on tactics involving cavalry units and how to best defend against them. After Robin had read through several books he heard a knock on his tent entrance.

"Hello Robin, how are your studies going?" Kjelle asked as she entered his tent and browsed over the books on Robin's desk. Robin smiled as he noted Kjelle's interest in his tactical journals and excerpts.

"Well enough, I suppose." Robin answered as he stretched the soreness out of his shoulders. "But I'll find out if they're good enough once we reach the capital."

"I have full faith in you and your skills. We will be victorious tomorrow." Kjelle said supportively. "But why don't you put your books away and train with me? You'll need more than just your quick mind in the battle."

"You're right. I need both body and mind. Let's go train together now." Robin said as he closed his book and stood up. "Give me the strictest training possible and don't hold anything back"

"Are you sure?" Kjelle asked. "You know how harsh my methods are."

"I can handle it." Robin answered defiantly. "It's better to sweat it out now than to bleed to death later."

"Well, don't go cursing me later if you want to change your mind." Kjelle said with a smug grin. "You asked for this and there's no backing out."

"I'll stick through until the end. Let's go." Robin said confidently. Kjelle led Robin to the camp's makeshift training circle. She left Robin temporarily so she could bring a set of armor for Robin and herself to wear while they trained. They started by doing several sets of squats and push ups. Robin felt his body starting to burn, and wiped a bit of sweat off his brow. Kjelle was handling the effort a lot easier, and was barely exerting herself compared to Robin.

"Come on Robin, you're better than this." Kjelle taunted as she exercised effortlessly. "Show me that you want to beat Walhart! Show me how much you want to win!"

Robin's only reply was to push his body harder to keep the pace Kjelle set for him. They worked through a set of core strengthening exercises followed by a set of practice lunges and thrusts then they went through a round of sparring. Robin could feel his whole body ache and burn from the training. His left leg in particular was starting to hurt as he walked, but ignored the pain. For the last exercise all Kjelle got Robin to push weights using his leg muscles. Robin went through fifty repetitions and could feel his leg getting worse, and forced himself to finish despite how much it was hurting him.

"Don't you dare think of slowing down, you're almost there!" Kjelle said encouragingly.

"Never!" Robin answered amid the strain he felt. "47… 48… 49… 50!"

"Great work, Robin." Kjelle said as he lay on the ground to catch his breath, before he removed the training armor and set it aside. "You're improving very quickly. I'll have to push myself even harder if I want to stay ahead."

"Thanks... but I swear that Fredericks fanatical fitness hour... is nothing compared to the hell you put us through." Robin panted.

"Heh. Frederick's fanatical fitness hour was the basis of my regime." Kjelle answered confidently. "Mother always completed those sessions without fail, when lesser people would make excuses to quit. And when I started training to fight, she used the same regime. Eventually I added to the intensity and duration of the exercises. Sometimes I did sprain a muscle but it helped me become stronger in the long run. And now it's helping you the same way."

"I can feel it working." Robin said with a huff. "Whatever it takes to get stronger, right?"

"That's the spirit." Kjelle said, happy with how determined Robin was. "I'm proud of you. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

Kjelle offered an arm to Robin and helped pull him up off the ground before they made their way to the mess tent. Along the way Robin winced in pain and felt his left leg give out on him. He hit the ground with a thud and Kjelle was kneeling beside Robin in an instant.

"What happened?" Kjelle asked worriedly. "Did I push you too hard today?"

"No, I pushed myself too hard." Robin said as he clutched his left leg in agony. "My leg was starting to hurt in the middle of our training, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to back out. I guess that wasn't such a smart idea."

"Not the best idea you've had. If something goes wrong, speak up about it. Let me help you walk to your tent and take care of the injury." Kjelle said as she pulled Robin to his feet and put a supportive arm around his waist. Slowly Robin managed to hop his way with Kjelle's help. But Kjelle's father saw Robin hopping painfully and couldn't resist the urge to make fun of Kjelle's boyfriend.

"Is training with Teach Jr too much for you to handle son?" Vaike jokingly called out.

"Her training is more than most people can handle." Robin shot back. "When was the last time you trained with her and went the distance?"

"I'm training with her _and Sully _three times a week son. You'll have to do a lot better to keep up with us."

"It's just a training injury, father." Kjelle said, cutting in before anyone said anything disrespectful. "But he's making a lot of progress. At the rate he's gaining he'll surpass us both if we're not careful."

"Is that so? Good job training him so well kid." Vaike said appreciatively. "Keep it up and make me proud, son. You'll be a true member of the family soon."

* * *

With a wave Vaike cheerfully left Robin and Kjelle to themselves. They eventually arrived at Robin's tent where Kjelle lowered Robin carefully on his bed roll. Robin winced as he straightened out his leg. Kjelle gave him a sympathetic look as she pulled up the left leg of Robin's pants and took a look at his leg. She gently poked and moved his leg, taking note of how he reacted.

"You're lucky that this is only a minor sprain Robin." Kjelle said in relief. "You should rest for a bit. I'll be back in a moment." Kjelle said.

Robin let his body relax on his bed roll, and wondered what Kjelle had in mind. He tried to keep his mind clear, but soon his mind automatically turned to all kinds of theories and strategies. He tried punching his left leg, which only gave him a few moments of pain before he returned to thinking about his duties as a tactician again. Then he thought of Kjelle and wondered idly what Kjelle would look like without her armor for once. Those thoughts quickly turned into what Kjelle would look like without clothing and left Robin feeling awkward and he had to force the sudden erection to go away.

Robin succeeded just in time as Kjelle returned. She was wearing a set of tights along with a loose shirt that hid nothing about her well toned body. She had in her hands what looked like a bottle of lotion.

"Sorry I took so long." Kjelle said apologetically. "Taking off my armor was a bit of a hassle."

"It's alright." Robin said dismissively. "It gave me a moment to relax and clear my mind. What's that bottle you have with you?"

"It's a balm for helping ease sore and overworked muscles." Kjelle answered. "It works wonders but it has to be massaged into the muscle tissue to do its job. Could you pull your pants up so I can massage the affected area please?"

Wordlessly Robin pulled his pants up to his thighs and laid back down again. Kjelle slowly applied the lotion to his injured leg and began to rub her hands into the affected area. As Robin felt Kjelle's firm hands work into his sore muscles he let out an appreciative sigh and closed his eyes as he felt warmth spread through his leg, the pain quickly eased away.

"That feels really good, I can't believe the pain is going away so quickly." Robin said gratefully. "I imagine you deal with this kind of injury often."

"I have." Kjelle mentioned. "But with proper care it doesn't happen very often. I'll teach you a few of those methods later if you want."

"That sounds great." Robin said. "Thanks for training with me today."

"It's my pleasure." Kjelle said as she switched legs and applied more lotion. Robin again felt the muscles in his other leg relax and loosen as she continued massaging. But as Kjelle continued her treatment he found himself distracted by the way Kjelle's hands were pressing on his legs, as well as how close she was sitting to him. Robin could feel heat spreading through his lower body. He stretched and moved his legs to distract himself but images of Kjelle lying on top and underneath Robin assaulted his mind, and Robin kept those thoughts locked inside by sheer willpower.

Kjelle had noticed how much Robin was moving about and frowned. She knew that the treatment was working but she wondered why Robin wasn't able to sit still.

"Are you alright?" Kjelle asked as she sat up next to Robin. "You keep moving and stretching, like you can't sit still."

"The pain is gone, and I'm seeing how much I can move my legs about." Robin said nervously, hoping that he wouldn't lose control of the desire he felt growing within him. "I feel better now."

"Robin, you aren't good at hiding things." Kjelle said sternly. "Spit it out, what's wrong with you?"

"This is so embarrassing…" Robin mumbled. "But the massage you're giving me is making me feel really horny."

"Oh. How badly do you want to have sex?" Kjelle asked curiously, running her hand up and down Robin's thigh. Robin felt his legs tense up instantly.

"R-really, really badly." Robin stammered. Kjelle grinned back at him before she sat on Robin's lap and wrapped her arms around him. Robin swore that he couldn't take much more of Kjelle's teasing.

"If you feel that strongly about it, why don't we have sex?" Kjelle whispered into Robin's ear.

"How can you say that so easily?" Robin said he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"I'm not shy when it comes to talking about what I want. And what I want Robin… is you." Kjelle answered, her eyes staring deeply into his.

"So you wouldn't mind… being with me?" Robin asked, feeling nervous but excited at the same time. Kjelle chuckled at the question.

"Of course not. We've been together for a while now, and I'd like to be with you that way." Kjelle said with a smile. "Would this be your first time?"

"I still can't remember anything before the Shepherds, but yes it would be." Robin said nervously. "And I'd be happy if it was with you."

Kjelle grinned mischievously and kissed Robin eagerly on the mouth. "In that case settle back. There's a lot for you to learn."

She took hold of Robin's shirt and eagerly took it off. Robin felt Kjelle's lips against his and he kissed her back eagerly, feeling the desire growing between the two of them. Kjelle let one arm trail back down Robin's body and down to his thighs, before she put a hand under his pants and gently caressed his shaft. She began to stroke and grope him, and he began to breathe heavily against Kjelle's neck. Robin slipped his own hand between Kjelle's legs and experimentally rubbed her groin in return. She took Robin's hand and pushed his fingers to a little nub. He rubbed a little harder and Kjelle soon moved her hips in rhythm with Robin's fingers, closing her eyes to focus on the pleasure she felt. This mutual pleasuring continued for several minutes and Robin could feel how warm Kjelle was between her legs.

"Are you ready for more?" Kjelle asked lustily. Robin responded by kissing her on the neck hard. She left a trail of kisses on Robin's body as she made her way down to his waistline. Robin saw the lust shining in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"You might want to cover your mouth." Kjelle said as she pulled his pants off and his small-clothes followed quickly. Robin obediently placed his hands over his mouth, anticipating the next moment. Kjelle ran her hands over Robin's manhood before she licked and kissed it. Robin's hands barely stifled the moans he was letting out. The pleasure became more intense as she took his shaft into her mouth and started sucking and moving it in her mouth. Robin ran one of his hands through Kjelle's locks of blonde hair as his hips began to rise and fall on their own accord. He could feel the pressure in his body building up to breaking point. But he stopped Kjelle before he could orgasm in her mouth and spoke up.

"How do I pleasure you like you're pleasuring me?" Robin asked amid his panting. Kjelle looked up at Robin and smiled.

"You do that with your mouth and tongue. I'll guide you down there. Just don't use any teeth." Kjelle replied as she took off her shirt and tights. Robin took a moment to admire how well toned her naked body was. Her curved hips and supple breasts were in perfect proportion to the rest of her body. Nothing looked out-of-place on her. To Robin's eyes, she was flawless.

"Gods, you look amazing." Robin said as he ran his hands gently over her body. "You should show your body off more often."

"You are a bold one." Kjelle said happily, laying down on the bed-roll. "But you look rather dashing yourself, especially the muscles that are starting to show on you."

Robin grinned as he lay on top of Kjelle and kissed her eagerly and with abandon and felt her do the same. He kissed all over her body, taking note of how she purred in appreciation when he kissed and sucked on her cleavage as he moved slowly down to Kjelle's groin. He took a good look between her legs before he softly kissed her there. Kjelle gasped and took a hold of Robin's hair, and he began to suck and lick between her legs. He felt her hands guide his mouth towards the spot that he was playing with earlier and he felt the nub again. Taking the hint he ran his tongue over and around the spot which made Kjelle moan in ecstasy and buck her hips against Robin's mouth.

Emboldened by her reaction, Robin continued licking the spot faster and Robin felt her legs begin to squeeze against his head. Eventually he heard Kjelle let out a quivering moan and felt her legs spasm against his head. She reluctantly let go of Robin and took a moment to catch her breath.

"How are you... so good for... A beginner?" Kjelle asked breathlessly as she settled down from her climax.

"I learn very quickly." Robin answered with a grin. "It's my job to as a tactician to adapt to any new circumstance."

Kjelle burst out laughing at the remark. "It's a good thing you do, Robin. That was... amazing. But we're not done yet. I don't tire easily."

"Neither do I." Robin said with a lust filled smirk of his own, sitting up on his knees so Kjelle could take note of his erect manhood. She grinned and fondled with it before she laid Robin on his back.

Kjelle straddled his lap and began kissing Robin playfully. Robin took hold of her well-shaped behind and squeezed it as she rubbed her groin against his shaft. Then she guided it inside of her and moved her hips up and down briefly. Robin gasped as the feeling of being inside her took him off guard.

"Are you alright?" Kjelle asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Robin answered confidently. "This feeling… it's new to me."

"It's nice, isn't it? It makes feel a bit sore, but I can put up with that." Kjelle said, before settling down in Robin's lap.

She ran her hands eagerly over Robin's chest before moving her body in a gentle but steady rhythm while Robin held her as close to him as possible. With a bit of work their bodies began to move in time with each other and the rhythm's pace quickened as Robin felt his shaft moving deeper inside of Kjelle. Their lovemaking quickly became a sweaty and passionate dance, sighs and moans of pleasure occasionally escaping their lips. Robin couldn't believe how good having sex with Kjelle felt, and he didn't want the experience to stop.

Desiring to feel Kjelle move underneath him Robin suddenly grabbed hold of Kjelle and rolled on top of her, pinning her hands down before he thrust his hips into hers at a ferocious pace which made Kjelle clench her eyes shut as she let out a load groan. They lost themselves in a haze of heat and unrestrained lust, their kissing and biting heightening the ecstasy they felt. Time had no meaning as they continued to fiercely push and rock against each others body. Eventually Robin felt the pressure in his body build up again and this time he didn't hold it back. He pushed his shaft into Kjelle as hard as he could, and his body exploded in bliss as he reached his climax. Kjelle felt Robin come inside of her and the feeling pushed her over the edge of her own orgasm, waves of shivering pleasure ran wild over her whole body and escaped her mouth with a loud yell.

The two of them collapsed in a sweaty embrace, their lust burned away by their lovemaking session. Robin felt exhausted and drained, while Kjelle had a look of satisfaction on her face despite how heavily she was panting.

"That was incredible." Kjelle said as she caught her breath. "Are you sure you haven't had sex before?"

"I'm as sure as I can possibly be." Robin replied. "I'm very lucky to have such a good teacher."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Kjelle said teasingly. "That was wonderful... and there's more that we can do together, if you're willing to learn."

"I want you to teach me everything I need to know." Robin answered earnestly.

"There'll be a lot of _training _involved." Kjelle said with mock seriousness. "But I think we'll be doing this more often. I…I've never loved anyone like I love you, Robin."

"I love you as well Kjelle. I'm lucky to have you." Robin said before he gave her a gentle kiss. "We should probably get dressed and return to our duties shouldn't we?"

"Yes, but that can wait a few minutes." Kjelle said quietly as she looked at Robin tenderly. "I want to appreciate this mushy stuff for a while. But can we keep moments like this private?"

"…Yes, of course we can." Robin said with a content smile. He knew Kjelle didn't show her affection that often, which made him greatly appreciate the times that she did.


End file.
